


i only want (what's best for you)

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: In which Kazuichi isn't actually crushing on the person he thought he was and the beach is a good place to think.(or, in which peko is a lesbian anyway, so there's really no need to worry)





	i only want (what's best for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychedelicatePoltergeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/gifts).



> Despite liking this ship a lot, I've never actually written it before, so I hope I did it justice :')

Kazuichi had wanted it to hurt when Gundham woke up. It sounded nonsensical, even to him, but he had wanted it to hurt. Sonia was still as cold to him as ever, shooting reproachful glances over her shoulder and making him feel ashamed, slimy. He’d taken to avoiding her too. It was better than feeling so miserable. His infatuation with her (how stupid he’d been for calling it love) was one constant in the midst of constant turmoil. It was likely what got him out of the Neo World Program alive and conscious, so what would he do without it?

So he wanted it to hurt, just a little. If he was jealous when Gundham woke up and cozied up to Sonia again, it would mean he still had feelings for her.

He waited for it when the day came, watching as Gundham slowly drew himself out of his pod, stretching. Of course, Sonia was by his side instantly. Kazuichi had to wonder how he could even breathe with her hugging him so tightly like that. Gundham was blushing, still visibly disoriented, and Sonia’s soft blonde hair looked like it was tickling his nose as she clung to him, and Kazuichi felt nothing at all.

He felt embarrassed, maybe, he amended later, wandering along the beach. There was nobody to judge him for thinking it. The sun was low in the sky, painting it vivid orange and pink. A gentle breeze rustled the palm trees, as if murmuring reassurances to him. Kazuichi turned a wrench over and over in his hands, even closing his eyes for a moment and trying to imagine Sonia kissing him. He couldn’t. It felt all wrong.

He was embarrassed of how he’d acted, how he’d treated her. He was even a little embarrassed of how he treated Gundham, he supposed. But that was by far the strongest emotion welling up within him — embarrassment, shame. Not jealousy. That would come later.

* * *

Kazuichi had never been all that close to Peko, but he certainly had nothing against her. And beyond that, he and Fuyuhiko were...friends now, or at least he’d like to think so. Peko was incredibly important to Fuyuhiko, so he was happy they’d been reunited. Of course he was. Lingering in the doorway of the pod room, nausea tying his stomach in knots, he repeated that to himself, his own little mantra. He was happy for them. He was happy for them.

“Souda, what the hell’s gotten into you?” Fuyuhiko asked the next day, interrupting Kazuichi’s restless pacing. “You’re acting awfully weird, even by your standards. Did something happen?”

“No!” Okay, apparently he hadn’t been acting as cool and casual as he thought. “Can’t a guy just wanna take a walk once in awhile?”

“In one room?” Fuyuhiko’s crossed arms and raised eyebrow said it all. Right. Note to self, no more pacing in the restaurant. 

“W-well, I mean...” Shit. Kazuichi tugged at his beanie, wishing for an escape route. “Never mind that. Why are you watching me instead of spending time with Pekoyama, if I’m being so weird and annoying?”

“Peko’s resting. I told her she should take it easy today. And I never said you were being annoying. I was just a little concerned, jackass. Seriously, what’s wrong? Stop changing the fuckin’ subject.”

“I have to go.” Blurting it out before he could change his mind, or worse, do something even more embarrassing, Kazuichi hurried out of the restaurant, taking the stairs two at a time. 

And so it began. As the prickling jealousy stubbornly refused to go away, it became impossible to deny reality. He had a crush on Fuyuhiko. Fate just wasn’t done shitting on him yet, it seemed.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, it felt like every time Kazuichi turned a corner, he was greeted with the sight of Peko and Fuyuhiko together. Peko seemed as protective of her ‘young master’ as ever, and Fuyuhiko seemed awfully protective too, always looking out for her. They were probably a couple now, Kazuichi thought grimly. It had all seemed clear enough before...now it had simply been made official.

Fuyuhiko tried to ask him about that morning in the restaurant once or twice, but Kazuichi wormed his way out of answering. He hung around Hajime when he could, both missing Fuyuhiko’s company and dreading the mere idea of being alone with him again. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say. Surely his crush would fade if he just kept his distance for awhile.

He hadn’t confided in anyone about it. How could he? Even setting aside his very recent realization that he was attracted to men, no one would take him seriously about romance. After making a fool of himself with Sonia for so long...Kazuichi suspected he’d be lucky to find someone who wouldn’t outright laugh at him.

So, with the secret safely kept to himself, he was caught entirely off-guard when Sonia, of all people, unwittingly helped him out.

After spending so much time observing her, Kazuichi could recognize the sound of her laugh without even trying. Hearing it made him pause, turning to look for the source. He shook his head, about to keep walking, but when he actually caught sight of Sonia, he was left frozen. The cause of her laughter was none other than Peko. 

The two of them were holding hands, and despite the distance from where he was standing, Kazuichi could see a small smile on Peko’s usually stoic face. That was...An inexplicable wave of nervousness came over him, sweat beading along his spine. The tropical sun suddenly felt so much hotter than usual, like he might melt into a confused, anxious puddle right there on the beach. 

Clearly he must not have the proper context to understand what was going on. After all, Sonia had Gundham, and Peko had Fuyuhiko, so this had to be just a friendly outing.

Peko leaned in and brushed a stray bit of hair out of Sonia’s face, looking as if that small action was the most important thing in the world. The two of them exchanged a few words, voices too soft for Kazuichi to hear. Mere moments later, when Sonia tugged the other girl into a kiss, his mind went entirely blank.

Not sure where he was going until he was already walking away, one thought finally surfaced. He had to go see Fuyuhiko. Not to confess, or anything as sappy and impulsive as that. Kazuichi still felt sure that his feelings would never be returned. Just to hang out. He’d been avoiding a friend for weeks over something that, apparently, wasn’t even true. It was time to fix that.

* * *

“You look better,” Fuyuhiko remarked when he answered the door. “Finally got over whatever bug crawled up your ass?”

He chuckled sheepishly, nodding. Was it just his imagination, or was there a hint of concern in Fuyuhiko’s voice?

“Yeah, I guess I did. I’m...sorry if I’ve been kind of an ass, the past couple of weeks. I was just worried about something stupid is all.”

Fuyuhiko shook his head and stepped aside to let him into the cottage.

“It’s fine. Happens to all of us sometimes these days. Just...say so next time,” he muttered, a slight grimace creeping onto his face. “No need to make me do all kinds of fuckin’ mental gymnastics trying to figure out if something’s wrong.”

It took a few moments for the full implications of those words to sink in, but when they did, Kazuichi’s heart skipped a beat. He grinned, giving Fuyuhiko a knowing look.

“Aw, are you trying to say you were worried about me?”

“Shut up, it’s not like that. I sure as hell wasn’t sitting here fretting over you or nothin’.”

Kazuichi laughed, mood lighter than it had been in a long time. He still had no idea what might come of his crush, and he still yearned for the easy sort of intimacy with Fuyuhiko that Peko seemed to have, but for now, this was good. This was enough.


End file.
